renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Judicial Cooperation Treaty between the counties of Lorraine and Sussex
In their almighty wisdom, the Lords Zerostar Count of Sussex and Kremroat, Duc of Lorraine, wished to express their friendship by establishing a judical treaty binding Lorraine and Sussex citizens to preserve that friendship over years. Article I 1. Upon the signing of this Judicial treaty, the contracting parties agree that no one should flee from legal proceedings or attempt escape from his Duke/County's authority on his/her lands. 2. A citizen accused in one or both counties must follow the laws and customs where the offence was commited. Article II 1. If an accused person flees from a territory allied by this treaty in an attempt to flee justice, he will be either extradited or judged, by mutual agreement by duly apointed judical authorities upon who's lands he was arrested. Concerning the mutual agreement, it implies a full cooperation between prosecutors and judges from both countries in order that the defendant receive a judgment he would have received if he hadn't fled. The accused should also be provided a competent defence council by the Country in which he was arrested. 2. The procedure will be the following : - Indictment on demand by the Duchy/County holding jurisdiction over the crime commited. Requesting Duchy/County prosecutor will write the bill of indictment. Proof of Evidence against the accused will be required from the Requesting Duchy/County to the responding Duchy prior to posting of any indictment. - The whole procedure is under the primary jurisdiction of the requesting duchy. The Local responding Judge will write the sentence, but will show motives of his decision following the law of the requesting duchy. - Collaboration is required between juridical authorities from both duchies in order to keep the laws of both the requesting and responding Duchies respected Article III 1. Lords, their heirs, and successors are contractually obligated to respect the entire treaty. Disregard of any clause(s) within this treaty frees the other party of his commitment until a compensation is made/or agreements can be reached. 2. A unilatteral cancellation of present treaty in a peacetime context should respect the following order, otherwise, it would be assumed as a hostile act and could lead to a response by the offended party. 3. To Cancel: A mail from the Duke/Count will be sent to the other Duke/Count, then an official and formal declaration will be published in the other duchy's Inn. Copies should be posted in the Embassies as well 4. Cancellation won't stop procedures already in progress between either duchy and will continue until judgement is rendered. 5. Any unilateral cancellation in a war situation will be assumed as a treason act and could lead to full retaliation 6. A full or partial rewriting of the treaty or even his cancellation can be decided by mutual consent. Signed at the ambassade of Sussex the .. In the name of Sussex County: Sir Zerostar Count of Sussex; Lady Leanasidhe, Head of Embassy; Lord Elbereth, Sussex Ambassador to Lorraine In the name of Lorraine Duchy: Duc Kremroat Sir Hazgard, Head of Lorraine Ambassy